1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle launcher.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy vehicles have been a source of amusement for many years. Children particularly enjoy toy vehicles that can move across a floor. To more simulate a real vehicle, some toy vehicles include an electric or gas motor which propels the toy. Electric motors require batteries and can only attain a limited speed. Gas powered motors are loud and require continual refueling. Both electric and gas motors are also susceptible to breakdown and repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,973 issued to Rudell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,906 issued Cook et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,704 issued to Sims et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,967 issued to Halford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,164 issued to Glass et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,658 issued to Crosson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,442 issued to Livesey et al., all disclose toy vehicle launchers which have a sled, a slide, a ramp or another similar type of component that pushes and propels a vehicle across a floor. Some of the launchers disclosed in the above cited patents can propel the car only a limited distance, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the device. Additionally, prior toy launchers can also be used to project harmful objects such as a paper clip or a BB at another child. This additional function reduces the safety and consumer value of the toy. It would be desirable to provide a toy vehicle launcher which is both safe and can project the vehicle a significant distance.